


Night of the Sex Demon

by addledwalrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1990s, Adolescent Sexuality, Adult Content, Asian Character(s), Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Body Horror, Celebrity Crush, Christmas, Christmas Music, Control, Crushes, Curiosity, Dark Comedy, Demonic Possession, Demons, Emotions, Erotica, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Guilt, High School, Hong Kong, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Horror, Inappropriate Humor, Invasion of Privacy, Lust, Menstruation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nightmares, Non-Consensual, Parody, Phone Calls & Telephones, Photographs, Pop Culture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexuality, Smile, Strength, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers, Television, Temptation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: A teenage girl in 1990s Hong Kong experiences increasing guilt about her sexuality. Contains some dark humor.





	Night of the Sex Demon

"See _you again next year. I'm going to miss you..."_ Jillian Kwok thought with a wistful smile, right before leaning forward to kiss the photo of her crush Peter Tsui.

The fact that some of his charm could be preserved in a single still image made her grateful indeed for modern technology. His perpetual smile was enough to make her heart flutter and she could only imagine how it would feel to have him before her in the flesh.

She had to slip the photo down into her folder so that she could focus again on more practical matters. The Winter Holiday had officially begun and with Christmas Day in a week, she really needed to buy a couple of presents for her friends.

_"What would Cecilia want this year?"_

* * *

"Ling! Put some appropriate music on! I want your father to be in a good mood when he comes back!"

"Yes, Ma!"

Jillian ran from the kitchen to her family's small living room. She pored through the drawer containing their collection of CDs and cassette tapes until she found Aaron Kwok's album  _Merry Christmas_.

 _"He looks so innocuous in this picture..."_ She observed while smiling in amusement at the blatantly clean-cut image that the singer had adopted for the cover.

If memory served her correctly, she'd seen some music video two years earlier that had amounted to little more than him frolicking around the coast and showing off his body.

She hadn't been prepared for such a sight at the time and had looked away immediately so that her parents wouldn't get strange ideas, though she now regretted such cowardice somewhat.

_"If I can't handle something like that, then what am I going to do when it's my first time?"_

* * *

Temptation got the better of her and friend Vicki Lo while they browsed through shops for something that Cecilia would approve of.

"Oh, we just  _have to_ see what's inside that adult store!" Vicki said excitedly, pointing her finger unabashedly as if the people around them did not exist.

"But we're still students. They'll kick us out..."

"Not when we're dressed like this. Come on, what harm could it cause?"

Jillian considered the livelier girl's words and the fact that they weren't in school uniform, before relenting.

"Alright, but only five minutes."

"Yay!"

Vicki scurried straight through the doors and she followed before stopping to gape at a display of various sex toys.

"Oh...my...God..." She muttered in disbelief after a minute or so.

"It's so weird, isn't it?!" Vicki exclaimed upon returning to her side at that moment. "Look what I found!"

"Huh?" Jillian replied as she turned around to see none other than the VCD release of a movie titled  _Erotic Ghost Story_. The cover depicted a man being romanced by four women, all of whom were dressed in traditional Chinese attire.

It was an enticing picture, yet something still seemed a little sleazy. Jillian clenched one fist and resisted her urges by firmly telling Vicki to put the VCD back so that they could leave.

"Aw, but we only just came in!"

"I mean it. It's getting too risky..."

"Prude..."

* * *

"Hello, who is this?" Jillian asked, bringing the phone's receiver up to her ear while feeling wary due to the absence of her parents.

_"It's me. Your classmate, Peter Tsui."_

"Oh!" She squealed impulsively before remembering to compose herself. "What do you want?"

_"Is this the Kwok residence?"_

"Yes, it is. Why do you ask?"

_"The pipes have burst in our building. Can I come over and use your shower instead?"_

Jillian couldn't believe what she was hearing and had to lower the receiver to allow herself room to breathe. She'd just been presented with a great opportunity and couldn't waste it a single bit.

"Sure, you can. Just don't take too long..." She soon replied while barely managing to conceal her excitement.

_"Thanks a lot. It'll be thirty minutes, tops."_

"Um, okay. See you soon."

_"See you too. Bye."_

"Bye..."

Jillian hung up the phone and took a few paces backwards, then finally allowed herself to release pent-up emotions by leaping on to the couch so that she could scream and wildly flail her legs around.

* * *

 _"He lied. It's been forty minutes and my parents will be home soon..."_ Jillian thought anxiously while glancing at the clock and deciding that it was about time she check on him to see if anything unusual had happened. The bathroom did seem to have become oddly quiet, after all.

"Hey, Peter!" She yelled loudly in concern as she approached the closed door and knocked a few times. "Are you alright in there?!"

A minute passed by with no answer, so she swallowed nervously and wished for the best before pushing the door right open, privacy be damned.

She was greeted by the sight of Peter kneeling over the bathtub in only his boxers, which would have been a pleasant thing if it weren't for the fact that he was also twitching rather violently.

"Um, are you okay? Should I call an ambulance?"

The twitching escalated into full-blown convulsions and she noticed that he was gripping the rim of the bathtub so hard that his fingers had made clear imprints. She felt her own heart begin to pound rapidly and wanted to move away but found for some reason that she could not do so.

"Arrrgghhhh!" Peter roared like some wild animal as he managed to pull himself free and rip away a large slab of porcelain in the process. He tossed it away into the corner casually and with great ease, prompting Jillian to flinch in terror.

The sound of his bones cracking afterwards made her want to throw up. She found the will to step backwards, but that did not create enough distance to ensure her own safety.

With a single deafening crunch, Peter's head rotated a hundred and eighty degrees so that it could look directly at her with opaque crimson eyes. A gooey white fluid oozed from his open mouth and the hoarse rasps he now produced made it seem like he had been possessed by a malevolent demon.

 _"Jillian, my pretty one..."_  He hissed with the voices of several tortured souls while extending a hand that still looked unmistakably human.  _"We shall fuck... until the end of time!"_

"No!" Jillian screamed, unable to deal with the situation anymore. She finally regained the ability to run and did just that, but it was far too late. The rabid version of Peter caught up in no time and yanked her back by the hair before using his superhuman strength to pin her slight body to the floor.

_"We were made for each other! I shall fill you with my seed!"_

"No, please...I'm not ready...I beg of you..."

* * *

Jillian woke up covered in sweat and quite shaken by her surreal nightmare. Her breathing was heavy as she slowly sat up to get some relief and readjust to reality.

The faint light streaming in through the blinds seemed to suggest that it was early morning and when she pulled them back a little, the sight of a delivery truck down below further confirmed her assumptions.

She tiptoed out of her bedroom and cautiously entered the bathroom, where she found to great relief that everything was intact and there was no sign of any demonic classmates.

It took a few moments of inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm herself before she felt brave enough to sit down upon the toilet and empty her bladder.

A trace of blood on the toilet paper as she wiped afterwards made it clear that her menstrual cycle had begun.


End file.
